The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures can include multiple torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and non-combustion machines, e.g., electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary hybrid powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving tractive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Machines, operative as motors or generators, can generate torque inputs to the transmission independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The Machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy transmitted through the vehicle driveline to energy that is storable in an energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the hybrid powertrain, including controlling transmission operating range state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the power interchange among the energy storage device and the machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.